Story:Star Trek: Federation Legacy/War Is Good for Business
|author= |published=March 24, 2014 |stardate=83245.3 ( , 2409) |previous=" " |next=" " }} After a failed away mission leads to the deaths of several crewmen, Jason Fredricks begins having qualms about serving in Starfleet. The crew attempts to adjust to Fredricks' replacement, Commander Jarek Davis. __TOC__ War Is Good For Business Act One Two Starfleet crewmen are standing inside a cave, looking around nervously. Disruptor fire can be heard down one of the tunnels, followed by a woman screaming. "Come on," one of them says to the other. "Let's get out of here." They make their way down one of the tunnels, but are greeted by a group of Klingons. The Klingon in front grins through crooked teeth, raising his disruptor pistol. The two officers raise their phasers, backing away from the Klingons slowly. John Palmer, one of the officers, shoots the ceiling of the cave, causing a cave-in. Some of the Klingons are crushed by the falling rocks, but others manage to escape, and chase after the Starfleet officers. "Ahh!" Palmer yells, after being hit in the shoulder with a disruptor bolt. He manages to shoot one of the Klingons before being hit again, and a third time. He collapses to the ground. The other officer, Walter Bozeman, manages to make it back to Jason Fredricks, Lucas Wells and Tala Jones. "Sir, they're coming!" he shouts, running toward them. "How many of them?" Fredricks inquires. "At least eight." "Where's Palmer?" Wells asks. "They got him." "God, how could I have been so stupid?" Fredricks puts his head in his hand. "I led us right into a trap." "Jason, it's not your fault," Jones says, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You followed orders, just as they were given. We were obviously given faulty information." "What about Ernie and Rhez?" Wells asks. "I don't know," Bozeman replies. More disruptor fire. Ernie Hauser and Rhez Keaeling come running to join the group. "Sir, we're heavily outnumbered. We have to get out of here!" Hauser states. Fredricks taps his combadge. "Fredricks to Leviathan, beam us up!" "I'm trying, sir... Give me a minute," Charlie Morgan replies over the comm. A group of Klingons storms toward them, opening fire. Keaeling takes a shot to the chest, collapsing. The rest of the away team ducks behind some boulders. "Charlie, now would be a good time!" On the Leviathan, Morgan is frantically pressing buttons on his console, trying to get a stable transporter lock on the away team. "Hang in there, sir," he whispers. "Ah!" Hauser groans, taking a shot to the arm. The away team takes out several of the Klingons, but are clearly outnumbered. The Klingons continue closing on them. "Charlie..." Fredricks trails off. "Just gotta reinitialize this, reconfigure that, and... There!" Morgan says, delightedly. The away team dematerializes, just as the Klingons are about to overtake them. They rematerialize on the Leviathan's transporter pad. "Welcome back, sir," Morgan says, with a half-smile. Fredricks sighs. "Yeah..." "What took you so long?" Wells complains. "Something was jamming the whole system. I had to completely reinitialize the pattern buffers." Fredricks nods. "Get a team down here to find the problem." "Yes, sir." Fredricks and company leave the transporter room. Dylyp Azeli approaches the group as they are walking. "Captain, I'd like you to take a look at this report..." he starts. "Not now, Dylyp." Fredricks holds his hand up, indicating he wishes to be left alone. "But, sir..." "I said not now!" he snaps. Fredricks continues walking while the rest of them stare after him. Act Two Fredricks is in his ready room, sitting at his desk, face in his hands. His doorbell chirps. He remains silent. It chirps again. He lifts up his face, sighing. "Come." Jones walks in, followed by Azeli. "Sir, are you okay?" she asks. Fredricks stares out across his room for a moment. "I'm... Just tired of this," he says, gesturing at the room around them. "This ship?" "No," he replies, shaking his head. "These... Missions. Sending a group of officers down to a hostile planet, knowing some of them won't be coming back." "Sir, you had no way of knowing that would happen here," Azeli assures him. "We lost a lot of good people down there. Palmer, Keaeling, Fré..." "Jason, they knew the risks when they signed up for Starfleet. We all did," Jones replies. "You don't get it Tala. Whenever someone dies under my command, it's my responsibility. Every time I lose a crewman, it's like losing a family member. I can't take the stress anymore." "What will you do, sir?" Azeli asks. "I'm resigning. I'm done with all of this fighting, and I'm sick of this war. We're supposed to be explorers, not soldiers." "Captain, please don't do this. We need you," Jones says softly. Fredricks shakes his head. "My mind's made up. I'm... Sorry." ... Later that day, Fredricks enters his quarters and begins packing his things. Lenerea Mendel contacts him from the bridge. "Sir, I'm getting a message from Admiral Quinn. It's addressed to you." Fredricks turns on his computer. "Put it through." The screen flashes on, and Admiral Jorel Quinn appears. "Hello, Jason, I hope I'm not disturbing you." "Not at all, admiral." "Good, because I have another mission for you." "Sir, I wanted to talk to you about that..." "Oh, you did?" "Yes. I've decided to resign from Starfleet." Quinn looks shocked. "May I inquire as to why?" "I'm discontent with how our missions have been going lately. I've had to acknowledge the deaths of at least ten officers since I took this command. I can't take the stress anymore, admiral." "I see." Quinn strokes his chin. "Perhaps what you need is a break... Shore leave." Fredricks sighs. "Perhaps." "I believe Commander Davis, of the U.S.S. Khitomer, is on leave at this time. I'll have him report to the Leviathan as its temporary commander," Quinn pauses. "Please tell me you'll at least think about staying, Jason." Fredricks nods slowly. "Alright." Quinn smiles. "Good! All seems to be in order, then. Quinn out." ... "You sure you're alright?" Wells asks Fredricks, as the duo walks toward the transporter room. "I—I just need some time to clear my head, Lucas. I'll be fine." "Just promise me one thing." "What?" "Promise you will come back." Fredricks smiles. "I promise." He steps onto the transporter pad. "Energize." Act Three "Personal log, Jarek Davis. My 126 days of shore leave have been cut short due to a most unusual turn of events. Jason Fredricks, the 'captain' of the U.S.S. Leviathan, has unofficially resigned his commission to Starfleet, and I have been ordered to take command by Admiral Quinn. I am uncertain whether this will be a temporary assignment or a permanent one." Commander Jarek Davis steps onto the bridge. Jones stands at attention. "Captain on the bridge," she shouts to all personnel on the bridge. Davis looks them all over. "At ease." "Sir, here are the duty officer assignments," Azeli says, handing Davis a PADD. "I don't believe I asked for the duty officer assignments, ensign." "You did not, but it is standard procedure to present..." Davis waves his hand arrogantly. "That may be how Mr. Fredricks conducted things, but I am the captain, now. I expect you to follow my procedures. Understood?" Azeli raises an eyebrow. "Aye, captain." Wells enters the bridge. "I'm back! I know you all missed me while I was gone," he says, making a point to announce his presence to everyone. "Especially you, Dylyp." He grins at Azeli, who shakes his head. Davis turns to Wells. "Mr. Wells, I will not tolerate tardiness. The next time you are late, there will be consequences." "Yikes, and I thought you were strict, Dylyp." Davis frowns. "Mr. Wells, take your seat, or I will relieve you of duty." Wells is taken aback. "Yes... Sir." Davis turns to Jones. "I did not have time to learn the names of all of the senior staff. What is your name and position?" "Jones, Tala Violet. Tactical officer and security chief," she replies. "I assume you are also the first officer, or do I not have one?" "Aye, captain. I am." "Helmsman, name?" "Hauser, Ernie Michael." "I am Dylyp Azeli," Azeli introduces himself, sensing he is next to be questioned. Davis nods and turns back to Wells. "I know your name, Mr. Wells, because I was reading a report about your... Questionable behavior during missions. Be warned. If you do not perform your duty to my satisfaction, you will be relieved." "Yes, sir," Wells replies, a hint of disdain in his voice. Davis then turns to face Mendel. "And you are?" "Lenerea Mendel, communications officer." "We have no need for a separate comm station. It should be routed through the tactical console." "Sir, the additional station was requested by Captain Taggart, and continued to be used by Captain Fredricks..." Jones complains. "I am neither of them. As I said before, I expect all of you to follow my procedures, not Captain Taggart's, and certainly not Lieutenant Fredricks'. Miss Mendel, you are relieved from the bridge staff." Mendel's mouth drops. "Sir..." "Report to the science duty head. Ask him to give you an assignment." Mendel glances over at Jones, and then at Wells, both of which give her a saddened look. She reluctantly leaves the bridge. "Helm, we have orders to go to the Celes Nebula. Proceed there at Warp 3." "Aye, sir," Hauser replies. The Leviathan enters warp. Act Four Fredricks enters an apartment building on Earth. He walks up to the main desk. "Hi, I'm here to visit Thomas and Maria Fredricks. Last I checked, they still lived here," he tells the girl at the desk. "Let's see... Fredricks..." she looks over the list of tenants on her computer screen. "Ah, here we go. Apartment #489, on the sixteenth floor. Can I get your name, so I can tell them who's coming?" He hesitates for a moment. "Jason Fredricks." She smiles and points him to the nearest elevator. He nods to her and steps in. "Floor, please?" the computer asks. "Sixteen." The elevator accelerates with a whirring sound. A few moments later, it stops and the doors open. He walks down the hallway until he reaches apartment #489. He rings the doorbell. The door opens, and a woman approaches him. She puts her hand to her mouth and hugs him. He hugs her back and smiles. "Hi mom." ... "Captain's log, stardate 83245.3, Commander Davis reporting. I have taken command of the Leviathan, and we are now proceeding to the Celes Nebula on Admiral Quinn's orders." The Leviathan drops out of warp. "Captain, we're being hailed by the U.S.S. ShiKahr," Jones reports. "On-screen." The viewscreen flashes on. "Thank you for the assistance, Leviathan. The anomalies in this nebula are causing an extensive drain on our systems, and we can't warp out. Would it be possible for you to tow us to Starbase 114?" Captain T'Vana asks. "Of course," Davis replies. The channel closes. "Lock on a tractor beam and prepare to leave for Starbase 114." "Aye, captain," Hauser replies. He pilots the Leviathan out of the nebula, the ShiKahr in tow. Act Five "Jason, come in," Maria Fredricks tells her son. Fredricks steps inside his parents' apartment. "I have to say, this is a bit unexpected," she continues. "Yeah, for me too." "What brings you back home, sweetie?" Fredricks sighs, wondering where to begin. "Work has been... Stressful." She nods in agreement. "It usually is." "Yeah, but not like this. Every time I turn around, it seems like I've lost an officer. I can't deal with that kind of stress anymore." "Well, what do you plan on doing?" "I don't know yet. I thought I'd start here, and see what happens." Just then, Thomas Fredricks walks in the apartment. His eyes grow wide at the sight of his son. "Well, well. What great force of the universe caused our esteemed son to grace us with his presence?" "Tom," Mrs. Fredricks scolds. "Q," Fredricks replies. "Q?" his father questions. Fredricks rolls his eyes. "It was a joke, dad." "Another thing you've never been very good at." Fredricks scoffs. "Why don't we all have dinner together, like old times?" Mrs. Fredricks suggests. "That would be nice," Fredricks replies. "Eh, dad?" "Hmm. That remains to be seen," he answers. Mr. Fredricks walks into the bedroom. "Don't mind him, honey. He's been dealing with his own problems lately. He had an argument with his superior at Utopia Planitia, and he might be losing his job there," Mrs. Fredricks says. "He's always been like this. Even when things were going great." "Well, he's the only father you've got, so try to make the best of it." ... Later that day, the Fredrickses take their seats at the dinner table. "How have you guys been?" Fredricks asks his parents. Mr. Fredricks mumbles an unintelligible answer. "I've been offered a job at the Las Vegas University. They want me to teach botany classes," Mrs. Fredricks responds. "That's great, mom." Fredricks smiles. "And what about you... Captain?" Mr. Fredricks asks, mockingly. "What brings you here?" Fredricks turns to his father. "I was given... Temporary leave, so I decided to come visit." "Temporary leave, eh? You couldn't handle the pressure of command, so you quit. That's what you're really saying, isn't it?" Fredricks clenches his fist. "Yeah, I quit. You're right, I couldn't handle the stress of seeing people I knew and cared about dying right in front of me. Starfleet isn't an organization of peace and exploration anymore. Every day this war drags on, we become more and more aggressive and desperate. I don't want to be a part of that." "So, my invincible son finally reached his limit and caved in. On top of that, you're actually admitting it. Surely you can't be the same Jason Fredricks from five years ago who wouldn't let anybody discourage him from accomplishing his sole mission—become the youngest captain in Starfleet history. But now that you've achieved that, you're realizing it's not all that it's cracked up to be." "Being in command of the Leviathan was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, dad. I just didn't think war could be so bloody and gruesome, but it is. If this is what comes with the uniform, I'm done." "Fine. Give up, be a failure, become the laughing stock of the galaxy; but don't come here, crying home to mommy and daddy, expecting to get a pat on the back because you don't have the balls to stand on your own two feet as a man and deal with your own problems." Fredricks hits the table with his fist and stands abruptly. "I don't need your hospitality, I don't need your support, and I certainly don't need your compassion. I don't give a damn what you think. It appears I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll just leave." "Good. Don't let the door hit your sorry ass on the way out." Mrs. Fredricks stands and follows her son to the door. "I—I... Don't know what to say, Jason. You've changed, but not for the better. You're becoming just like your father, and I don't like it." "If you don't like it, why did you marry him?" "He hasn't always been like this. He was kind and gentle once. But he got too caught up in his duty and his work. He turned into the grumpy, ill-tempered man that you know all too well. You don't have to be like him." His frown softens. The two embrace in a hug. "I love you mom. I—I'm sorry about how I acted in there." "I know. Now promise me this—wherever you go—whatever you do—you'll remember that your friends and family come before your duty. Don't become a grouchy old man." He smiles. "I promise." Act Six The Leviathan approaches Starbase 114, the ShiKahr still in tow. "We're being hailed by the starbase, sir," Jones reports. "On-screen," Davis replies. "This is Commander Cleveland. Thank you for assisting the U.S.S. ShiKahr," Cleveland says. "You're welcome, commander." "Captain, one thing before you go. I wonder if you could help me with something?" "What's that?" "Three of our containers of kemocite have disappeared. I believe the crew of the nearby freighters may have taken them. Could you do some investigating?" "Of course. Leviathan out." The viewscreen deactivates. Davis turns to Jones. "Miss Jones, scan the nearest freighter." "Sir, isn't that against Federation policy?" she inquires. "Would you rather me issue boarding parties to each of the freighters, then?" "No, sir. Scanning the first vessel." "Anything?" "No." "Helm, move us to the next vessel." "Aye, captain," Hauser complies. Jones initiates a sensor scan of the next vessel. "Nothing, sir." "Move to the third." They scan the third, a Ferengi vessel. "Sir, hail coming in from the Ferengi." "On-screen." "This is the S.S. Treasure of Zix. Why have you scanned our vessel? We have no quarrel with you, Starfleet," the Ferengi captain says. "That is none of your concern, captain." The Ferengi is taken aback by Davis' bluntness. "Good day to you, too." The channel closes. "Move to the next vessel," Davis orders. The Leviathan moves in range of another Ferengi vessel. "Nothing... Wait... I'm detecting traces of kemocite in their cargo hold," Jones reports. The vessel suddenly accelerates to impulse. "Sir, they're getting away!" Hauser pipes up. "Pursue them." Davis turns to Azeli. "Mr. Azeli, what is that ship's registry?" "It registers as Ferengi merchant vessel S.S. Nandi, sir." "Inform Starbase 114 that we have found the kemocite aboard the Nandi and are pursuing." "Understood." The Leviathan pursues the Nandi into a small asteroid field. "Sir, I'm detecting multiple Nausicaan ships in the vicinity," Jones reports. "Shields up." Two Nausicaan vessels approach the Leviathan. "Shall I hail them, sir?" "No. Prepare to fire phasers." Azeli spins around in his chair. "Captain, Starfleet protocol clearly states that the captain must attempt peaceful communication before engaging a vessel in combat." "You heard my orders, ensign," Davis says sternly. Jones hesitates. "Miss Jones, if you do not follow my orders, I will relieve you and replace you with someone who will." "Aye, sir." She reluctantly complies, and readies the phasers. "Phasers ready, captain." "Fire." The Leviathan's phaser beams light up and shoot at the first Nausicaan vessel. The Nausicaans return fire. Both sides exchange blows for several minutes. "Shields are down to 46%, captain. We can't take much more!" Jones shouts. "She will hold together. Fire a scatter volley of torpedoes." The Leviathan launches a group of torpedoes at both vessels. One of them explodes. The other returns a volley of torpedoes at the Leviathan. A wall panel explodes, throwing two officers from their feet. "Structural integrity is at 69%!" Another hit. The ship shakes violently. A bulkhead drops from the ceiling, nearly crushing Wells. He manages to duck out of the way before it falls. "Target their weapons array!" Davis shouts. The Nausicaans manage to get one more volley of torpedoes out before their weapons are disabled. The last two torpedoes rip through the Leviathan's hull. "Damage and casualties?" Davis asks. "Hull breaches on Decks 5 and 6. Emergency force fields are holding. Six dead in the engineering section. One of the coolant tanks burst, and they couldn't make it out in time," Jones says sorrowfully. "One of the officers was Jhael Onika, the chief engineer, sir..." "Understood." "What now, sir?" Azeli inquires. "Are there any lifesigns aboard the Nandi?" "No, captain. It's likely they beamed down to that asteroid," Azeli responds. "I will take a security team down there. You have the bridge, Miss Jones." "Sir, I know you grow tired of our constant reminders, but with all due respect, I should be the one to lead the away team," Jones protests. "You're correct, I do grow tired of it. You will be in charge of conducting repairs while I recover the kemocite." "Yes, sir. If I might make a suggestion for the most qualified security officer to lead..." He interrupts her. "I will select my own team. Just follow your orders." He exits the bridge. "I do not trust him," Azeli muses. "He is reckless." "And I thought I was bad," Wells adds. "Ahem, we have our orders. Commence repairs," Jones says. "Understood, sir," Azeli replies. Jones strokes her chin thoughtfully. She walks to the computer station to the back of the bridge. "Computer, show me the personnel file for Commander Jarek Davis." Act Seven The away team materializes inside the asteroid. "This looks like a secret base, sir," Andre Leeman comments. "Indeed," Davis replies. "Who's there?" a gruff voice says, from the adjoining room. "Get down!" Kevin Briggs says in a loud whisper, signaling the rest of the away team to hide. The other officers all take cover behind crates in the room. "What is it?" another voice asks the first. "I thought I heard something in here," the first replies. Two Nausicaans enter the room and look around suspiciously. Davis signals Briggs to shoot the Nausicaans. Briggs switches his phaser to the wide-beam setting and takes them both out with one shot. The away team emerges from their hiding places. "Good work," Davis commends Briggs. The away team proceeds down a corridor until they come to a large room. Leeman pulls out his tricorder. "The kemocite is in here, sir." "Tag these crates for transport," Davis responds. He walks to a large door at the back of the room. "What's behind here?" Briggs scans the door. "There are several lifesigns behind it. One is Ferengi." "How do we get it open?" "There are two terminals in the adjacent rooms. It appears if we deactivate them, the door will open." "You take one and I'll take the other." "Yes, sir." Davis proceeds to his room. He approaches the terminal and attempts to deactivate it. It buzzes raucously at him. He takes his phaser and destroys it. He taps his combadge. "Mr. Briggs, have you deactivated your terminal?" "Working on it, sir." Briggs types at the terminal. Its user interface reads, "Error: password required". "It requires a password, sir." "Use your phaser, ensign. We don't have time for deciphering pass-codes." Briggs steps back and shoots his console. It coughs up smoke and dies with an awful sound. "Hmm," he muses. The two of them return to the main hold, to find two of the security officers dead, and Leeman hiding behind a crate. He holds his finger to his mouth and points at the group of Nausicaans at the other end of the room. Davis jumps out and shoots two of the Nausicaans. "Is he crazy?" Leeman asks Briggs. Briggs follows suit, charging at the Nausicaans. A firefight ensues. They finally manage to subdue the last three Nausicaans. They then walk into the hidden room. A Ferengi captain is sitting at a desk. "Hey, you killed my customers!" he shouts. "Who are you and what is your business here?" Davis asks harshly. "I am Mok. My business is my own." "Speak, Ferengi!" Davis grabs Mok by the shirt collar and lifts him off his feet. "Hold on now, th—there's no need for further bloodshed." "Sir..." Briggs starts. "What?" "Perhaps we should take him to the Leviathan for questioning." "Not until he tells me what I want to know." Mok swallows. "Alright, alright. I was planning to sell the stolen kemocite to the Nausicaans. They were willing to pay a hefty price for it, too..." "Do you know what refined kemocite is used for?" "Uh..." "Explosives! You were indirectly selling weapons to our enemies." "I was just in it for the money, I swear." "That is what they all say." Davis taps his combadge. "Leviathan, four to beam up." They dematerialize. Act Eight Fredricks walks onto the grounds of Starfleet Academy. He heads for the far end of the grounds to get a view of San Francisco harbor. He takes in the sights, smells and sounds for a moment. The groundskeeper walks up to him. "Still dreaming of adventures, I see," he says. Fredricks turns to look at him. "Hey, Mack." "What's got you down, Jason?" Mack asks. "Life in general." "Anything in particular?" "To make a long story short, I resigned. Go ahead, lecture me on how immature and selfish it was. It was for a good reason, though." "Reason being?" "Every time we go on a mission, I'm faced with the reality that not all of my officers will be coming back." "Of course, that comes with the job description." "But we're not warriors, Mack. We're supposed to be explorers." "We still have explorers, just as we also have soldiers. We have diplomats, engineers, philosophers, and politicians as well. Everyone's got a part to play in the grand scheme of things. Even you, Jason Fredricks." "I just don't think I can go back..." "Before you throw the towel in for good, think about who you're doing this for. Your friends, or yourself. If you want to help your friends, your place is out there, not here." Fredricks ponders that thought. "Why don't you go see Admiral Quinn? He always knows how to cheer you up." "I think I will. Thanks, Mack." "Anytime, my friend." ... The senior staff of the Leviathan have gathered in Jones' quarters to discuss their feelings about Davis. "Wait... he's half Romulan?" Wells asks. "That explains the attitude." "A Romulan in Starfleet?" Mendel questions. "Is that even allowed?" "Well, we aren't exactly at war with them. They're not forbidden from entering Starfleet, though it's uncommon," Jones answers. "No, but we're not exactly at peace with them either." "We should keep a sharp eye on him at all times," Azeli chimes in. "Something is definitely off about him," Hauser adds. "He runs the ship like a military base. He behaves almost like..." "Like what?" Wells inquires. "A Tal Shiar agent..." ... Davis is sitting in his ready room, staring out his window. Computer, open new personal log entry. Davis, Jarek. "Log open," the computer replies. "Personal log, stardate 83251.7. I have been in command of the Leviathan for three days. Most of the crew still behaves with hostility toward my way of doing things, but no one seems to suspect my true leanings. In time, this command will serve me well. Long live the Empire." External Links